A large number of people at the age of late teens to early twenties are troubled by their oily skin due to excessive sebum, or are nervous about unevenness of their skin, such as the pores and the like. Feelings that these people have include aversion to or discomfort with an oily skin type, discomfort due to makeup deterioration caused by sebum or due to greasiness, discomfort due to unnatural finish of the makeup caused by high concealment, and the like. A measure that is frequently taken against excessive sebum is to remove sebum by facial cleansing. With regard to makeup deterioration or greasiness, a method of absorbing excessive sebum by pressing an oil blotting film against the skin, or alternatively, a method of spraying a skin toner in a mist form and wiping off with tissue paper is exercised upon touching up the makeup.
Furthermore, with regard to the unevenness of the skin, a method of blending body pigments in large quantities (Patent Document 1), a method of blending powders with different refractive indices (Patent Document 2), or the like is performed. However, when extender pigments are blended in large quantities, the finish becomes so thick that it looks unnatural. Also, when powders with different refractive indices are blended, depending on the dispersion state of the powders, the unevenness of the skin may become rather more clearly visible.
In addition, emulsified liquid cosmetic preparations of oil-in-water type (O/W type) or water-in-oil type (W/O type) formulation (Patent Document 3, Patent Document 4, and Patent Document 5), solid powdery cosmetic preparations of press type (Patent Document 6), or melt-filled type oily solid cosmetic preparations (Patent Document 7) are being used for these methods. However, these cosmetic preparations are insufficient in view of the sustainability of the effects, and could not sufficiently improve the skin type. Furthermore, hydrous powdery cosmetic preparations which are liquefiable by inunction (Patent Document 8) and the like have been also suggested; however, they have poor stability, and it is difficult to keep them stable under long-term storage.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-6-279235
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2003-63933
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2003-192521
[Patent Document 4] JP-A-5-178733
[Patent Document 5] JP-A-3-79669
[Patent Document 6] JP-A-3-197413
[Patent Document 7] JP-A-2000-281532
[Patent Document 8] JP-A-5-65212